


A unhappy ending (..?)

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Dialogue, Ok heres the tws, Past Child Abuse, hehehe yall wanted this @ fnaf discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: This is my AU Fritz Smith FNaF backstory!





	A unhappy ending (..?)

Fritz Smith had always been the odd one out as a kid, but as kids, that didn’t really matter. In elementary school, everyone is friends and it doesn’t matter who you like, or what you look like. But, As Fritz started middle school, things started to change. 

Her ‘friends’ would stop talking when she came around, Didn’t include her in most things that they did. And soon enough, after a few months into middle school, Fritz and her friends had stop talking. She sat alone at lunch, and kept her many thoughts and ideas to herself.

She spent the first year of 7th grade wondering what she did wrong. Was it how she looked? Maybe how she acted? Perhaps, Her attraction to girls? She could never pinpoint what it exactly was, though she was sure it was one of those things.

And by the start of 8th grade, she mostly accepted it. She’d always be the odd one. The one who’s handwriting was too messy. The one who stimmed. The one who liked girls. 

Until, one day, a few months into 8th grade, at lunch. It was a regular lunch for Fritz, eating a fluff ‘n jelly sandwich. A boy about her age came over. He’d explained that he had moved here today, and he had seen her sitting alone. They compared schedules, and they had same one. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald.

After almost 2 years of not having any friend, It took fritz awhile to let her walls that she had kept up to protect herself down. Once both of them had let their walls down though? They were inseparable. Fritz and Jeremy had confined each-other about their pasts. 

Fritzs father had died when she was 9, Leaving Fritz and her mother. Fritzs mother was emotionally and physically abusive, and very unsupportive of her. The relationship between the two was very strained, and Fritz had ended up staying at Jeremys house for days at time. 

Jeremy had a nice family, but had undergone severe bullying by others. This caused him to be very soft-spoken and not able to speak up for himself, Though Fritz had tried her best to help with his issues and Jeremy had done the same for Fritz.

And for awhile, It had been really good. Both Jeremy and Fritz considered 8th to 10th grade the best years of their lives.

Once 10 grade came around and they were both 16, They decided they should look for a job. Nothing big, but enough to support themselves. They had both found a job at the ‘New and Improved Freddy Fazbears’ As the newspaper called it. They had both visited the old place, Fredbears as lil kids.

Fritz worked the dayshift as a mechanic, and Jeremy worked the nightshift as a security guard. Fritz had worked as the security guard once, when Jeremy was out sick, but she mainly stayed as a mechanic. 

It had been about a month since they had started their jobs, and their boss, William Afton, Had instructed Jeremy to go to the dayshift. 

It was a sunny day and all was good. Until, everything went wrong. Fritz can clearly remember that exact moment vividly, though it seemed to happen so fast and so slow at the same time.

Jeremy was at Kids Cove and Fritz had no more duties, so she joined him. Mangle’s voice box was completely static for a second before Mangle lunged towards Jeremy and took a chunk of his head out. People were screaming, And so was Fritz as she dropped to the floor and tried to keep him awake, her hands trembling.

She was crying and kept yelling for people to call an ambulance. But soon enough, when they got there, it was too late. Jeremys’ parents had arrived and they were crying aswell. Fritz would’ve said she couldn’t imagine how they feel, but she could. She saw the mother and father that had welcomed her into their house and offered her ice when she rang the door bell and was crying with a bruised lip. She saw the family that had been so supportive of Jeremy, breaking down.

The paramedics that had tried to somehow revive him and then turned to Fritz and Jeremys parents. They’d said there was nothing they could do and he was dead.

Dead. That word lingered in Fritzs mind for awhile, A long while.

At first, she had been immensely sad. She just couldn’t believe it. The one friend she had. Gone. Dead. Just like everyone else she had met. Left her in someway. She wouldn’t come out of her room.

Then she was mad. Still sad, but anger had been more prominent then before. Why? Why did this have to happen? She began to get more bitter and cold. She started to focus on her projects and her machines to try and block out the thoughts. Going to school everyday was a struggle, So she quit. Obviously, her mom had not been happy with this and they had gotten into a big fight.

 

— 4 years later. —

A 20 year old Fritz sat in the back of a pickup truck, holding a large canister full of gasoline. She had a pale green fox mask on. Around her were various other people, all with animal masks. It was night and there was a chill breeze as they approached a Freddys. Fazbears Fright.

They weren’t friends. But they were something. A happy family of broken teenagers.


End file.
